Identity
by frodowaterjug
Summary: Lois tries to figure out the true identity of Superman so she could tell Jason who his father really was. During her search, will she fall in love with the very man, Clark Kent?
1. Worries

I really love this movie and this is my first fanfic in this topic so please read and review! This story changes point of view each chapter...so this is Lois' POV.

**Chapter One: Worries**

* * *

"Bye Lois." 

And then...he left me again. How many tears I had wept, I didn't know. When he showed up, hovering in front of our house, my heart burst with hope.

"Will we see you...around, I mean?" I asked weakly. His eyes were so charming, it weakened me in the knees.

"I'm always around." Hegrinned as he zoomed off to save the world...again.

Jason clicked his tongue. "I told you I like him."

I turned around and smiled up at my son. "Shh...go to bed. Daddy won't like it that you're still awake."

When I said "Daddy", I knew to Jason, it meant Richard, but soon enough, it was going to be Superman.

When I sat in front of my laptop again, I started to worry as my mind zoomed to a vision.

_"Mom, who's my dad? It isn't Richard, I know, I look nothing like him." Jason demanded._

_I bit my lip. "Superman. He's your biological father." _

_Jason stared at me in disbelief. "A guy in blue tights is my father? Okay. Um...what's his real name? I need to know my actual last name. I can't be Jason White."_

_I shook my head. "I don't know."_

_Jason gave me a cold look. "You get yourself a baby with a superhero and you don't know his surname. Thanks a lot Mom."_

I clenched my fists in frustration. "That would be terrible." I whispered to myself.

"What would?" a voice said from upstairs.

I spun around in my chair. "Hey Richard."

Richard put his warm hands on my shoulder. "What would be terrible Lois?"

"If Superman died again." I lied quickly. Well, I wasn't really lying but I had to make an excuse.

"You really love him don't you?" Richard asked softly.

I froze again. I absolutely **hated** it when Richard asked me that question.

"Richard..." I began.

"Sorry, I was just asking." Richard turned around to go back to bed.

"Richard. I told you, everyone loved him."

Richard sighed. "You will never answer it directly, will you?"

His footsteps thumped with each beat of my heart. More tears fell from my face.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Please review!


	2. Another Day at Work

Thanks for reviews! Gee...I never got so many in one day before! Thanks!

Clark's POV

**Chapter Two: Another Day at Work**

* * *

"Lois? Chief wants you." I mumbled.

She looked up with a half-dazed smile. "Right...thanks Clark."

Her black shoes walked silently across the carpet towards Chief's office. I continued to gaze after her as she entered his office.

"Oh yeah. You've noticed Chief's new tie huh?"

I spun around. Jimmy noisily sipped his morning coffee as he misunderstood my stare. But nevertheless my eyes followed his finger as he pointed me to Chief's tie. He was sporting a decorated (probably done by himself, by the looks of it) Superman theme tie. I smiled wide.

"Oh and uh, I need your help on my camera? There's this thing blocking the lenses and it won't budge." Jimmy led me towards his cubicle. My eyes followed Lois in the office until Jimmy practically shoved his "precious" camera in front of me.

"...if you could help." Jimmy Olsen smiled.

I nodded, but my mind was lost with Lois and her beauty. Accidentally, I had cracked Jimmy's lenses on his camera. Looking down, I frantically tried to fix it. Jimmy looked at me in awe.

"What has five years done to you Clark? Not to worry, Chief owes me a new one anyway." Jimmy casually took the camera from my shaking hands.

Ignoring Jimmy's babbling, my mind flashed to a night, five years ago...

_"Oh my God, I'm in love with a superhero." Lois laughed softly._

_Her laugh was the twinkle in the night sky. She was everything to me. _

_I grinned. "I'm in love with a star reporter so you can't say anything Miss Lane."_

_She playfully hit me. "Superman, when will you ever tell me who you truly are?"_

_I bit my lip. "Superheroes don't reveal identities. It's the cape that keeps me covered."_

_"From what?" she demanded._

_"From...from mistakes." I finally answered._

"Mistakes? Clark, these five years, all you created **was** mistakes!" I whispered bitterly to myself.

"Clark, come in here." Perry White pointed at me and beckoned me over. I gave a wave to Jimmy as I headed towards Chief.

"Yes sir?" I asked as I entered his office.

"Superman...he's all the world cares about. Heck, I owe him my life. He saved me from the falling logo on top of our building. Superman, Superman, Superman..." Chief murmured to himself.

I glanced over at Lois. She shrugged. Apparently, Chief had also fallen in love with Superman.

"Lois. Clark. I want you two to work together on creating a Superman profile. Metropolis has never seen such greater days since five years ago when he left! This city needs something to remember him by and I want the Daily Planet to create it! You have two weeks. Get to work!" Chief announced.

I quietly closed the door to White's office. "Soooo...we're partners." I stated, nervously. _God, I sound like an idiot._

"Listen Clark? Have you ever wanted to deeply discover someone's secrets? I mean, I don't want to like trepass or anything but I need to know. Like who the hell they are and who they truly care about. Have you ever wanted to do something like this?" Lois asked me in a rush.

"Uhh..." was all I could say. _Is she trying to send a message? Wait...was she-_

"Never mind. I suppose this project could help me." she answered softly.

"You wanna find out about...Superman? Like, his identity?" I asked quickly. _Oh no..._

"Sort of. No. Yes. Maybe. Precisely!" Lois said. She stared straight into my eyes, like she was trying to dig for the truth.

I immediately looked down. "Then...then let's get to work!" I smiled nervously.

She stood up and gave me a hug. "Thank you Clark. I knew you would understand."

_Oh I understand. But you can't._

_

* * *

_Please review! 


	3. The Answer

I'm really glad you guys like my story! Thanks for reviewing!

Lois' POV

**Chapter Three: The Answer**

* * *

"Here's your previous research that you wanted Lois." Richard handed me a folder that was labelled "Superman". 

"Thanks." I gave Richard a peck on the cheek and sat back down, not realizing that Clark was clenching his fist until his knuckles turned white.

"Right...here we go. Chief taught me a long time ago to base someone's physical facts on someone else so...in this case...that "someone else" would be you." I motioned for Clark to stand up.

Clark reluctantly got out of his chair and spread his arms out. "Take off your glasses. This needs to be accurate and Superman doesn't wear glasses."

"He doesn't need to. He could see through anything." Clark added. He slowly took of his glasses but at the last second, threw them back on.

"Clark!" I exclaimed. "Just do it! It's no big deal!"

He shook his head. "Just...just forget perfection now, let's do height and weight."

I shrugged. "Your loss."

But I never knew it was actually mine.

* * *

"Richard. Do you think it's pure coincidence that Clark is as tall and as heavy as Superman?" I asked quietly on the car trip back home. 

Richard looked at me. "Maybe. Clark doesn't seem like Superman. I mean, Superman's not fidgeting like this all the time." He started to perform a funny but accurate impression of Clark.

I laughed merrily. "Richard."

"Sorry! Couldn't help it!" He smiled and squeezed my hand.

I was glad that last night's "argument" was over. We were back to normal.

"I just think that their might be some connection between Clark and Superman. Maybe...maybe they're brothers?" I wondered out loud.

Richard gave me a look. "Brothers? Seriously, you think they're brothers?" There was a hint of a laugh in his voice.

"Anything is possible. Clark was acting totally strange today. Like, he winced whenever I referred to Superman. Maybe he just hates him. I don't blame him. I hated Superman." I concluded.

"You **hated** him. Unless I'm mistaken, that's past tense...so you really like him now, don't you?" Richard bit his lip uncomfortably.

"Richard. How many times-"

"I know, I know. Just, if you want, you're welcome to talk to Superman as long as you want. I'll never be jealous."ButI knewhe had instantly regretted those words.

* * *

When I tucked Jason in for bed, he insisted on a story. 

"How about the Three Little Pigs?" I asked my son.

He shook his head. "You read that a bunch of times already."

"Um...Cinderella?"

"Eww! That's for girls! Tell me a story...about...about Superman!" Jason's eyes glistened with excitement.

I squirmed. _He really does like him._

"Okay..." I began slowly.

"There was a man who everyone loved. He could go around the world in less than a few seconds. He could hear anything, see anything, and the one thing he couldn't stand was kryptonite. He wore a blue suit and red boots with a red "S". Mommy liked him too. So one day, Mommy got into trouble and Superman came to the rescue and he picked Mommy up and said, 'Are you alright?' and then from that day on, Mommy...Mommy fell in love." I wanted to add more to the story but the tears stopped me.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Jason asked. He got up and held my hand.

_Why amI crying? Because I made a terrible mistake five years ago._

"Mommy's just tired. I'm sorry Jason." I ruffled his hair. He nodded, like he understood everything.

"Then Mommy should go to bed. I'll let Superman take over the story."

I looked at Jason. "Superman?"

"Superman." a firm voice behind me whispered.

I jumped up and spun around.

"What the...why are you here?"

"Am I not allowed to take a break from saving theworld to talk to my so-?" Superman stopped. "My superhero?" he quickly said.

I smiled weakly. When Superman told Jason a story that was enough to send him into a deep sleep, he stood up and walked towards me.

"Care for another walk?"

I automatically kicked off my shoes and held him tight as we hovered over Metropolis.

"Clark and I are researching you. The Daily Planet is creating a lasting profile about you so we'll never forget you." I said after a moment's silence.

"Research? Like to find out my identity? That's not valid in the superhero book." Superman looked nervous.

"It's valid in Perry White's book. I just wanted to tell you...I need to know who you are for Jason."

Superman looked away. All of sudden, he pulled me towards him and we were embraced in a hug.

"You'll find out...when you fall in love again." he whispered into my ear.

I pulled away. "What?"

Superman nodded and landed me back in Jason's room.

"Just take these words into consideration. But when you fall in love, you'll want to get out of it but you can't."

My brain had instantly become fuzzy. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Wait-" I called out.

But he was gone.

* * *

Please review! 


	4. Call it a Date

I know a lot of you were confused but I promise I'll explain what it means!

Clark's POV

**Chapter Four: Call it a Date**

* * *

"Clark, I have to ask you something." 

I looked up. Lois' appearance looked messier than usual. Her clothes were wrinkled and her hair was full of tangles.

"Uh, yeah. Okay, anything." I put down my papers and waited for her to speak.

"There's this guy..." she began as she strolled around my chair.

_Not again..._

"And he...he thinks we can find this by love."

I gulped. _Why did I say that last night? This is awkward..._

I nervously ruffled my collar. "Oh."

"And, I don't know what he means by that." Lois gave me a questioning look.

_I don't even know what I meant by that._

"Hmm." was all I could say.

"Lois! Photos for you." Jimmy came over and handed Lois his pictures. "All Superman. In the air, on the ground, and even the one with that 'hooker'."

Lois nodded. "Thanks Jimmy."

"Anything for you, Miss Lane." Jimmy winked. When he turned around, he crashed into Richard.

"S-sorry." Jimmy got up and helped Richard get his fallen things together.

"Why Jimmy, you seemed to pick up Clark's clumsiness!" Richard joked, but it received a piercing look from Lois.

Richard sighed. "Look Lois, we gotta talk." He put his hands on her shoulder. She immediately swept it away.

"I'm busy Richard. Clark and I were in a discussion." she replied dryly. Richard looked at me;I gave him an _I-don't-know_ look but it became an _She's-right-you-know _look.

"Lois...please." Richard pleaded.I couldn't help but notice that he used the same tone thatIused (asSuperman)whenI was persuading Lois to "take a walk" withme on the roof.

She sighed. Richard took her hand and led her down to his office.

Using my supernatural hearing,I listened to Lois and Richard argue.

_"...growing apart. This is going to affect Jason, you know that." _

_"Shut up Richard! You don't know what I know. I'm going through a difficult time and all you ever do is nag me about Superman!" _

_"Lois! I've given up everything for us, for Jason! I just want to prevent anything else from splitting us apart!" _

I looked through Richard's office. Richard had slammed his fist on his desk and Lois had dry tears on her face.

_"Richard...just...get out of my life. You aren't preventing anything. You're ruining everything." _

When Lois came by, she gaveme a weak smile. "I'll only be a while, don't worry."

Iturned towards Richard. Richard didn't seem to pay attention that everyone was staring at him. He slammed his fist on Jimmy's desk, causing Jimmy to jump and cower in someone else's cubicle.

"God..." Richard said under his breath as he took his jacket and his briefcase and walked towards the elevator.

Jimmy suddenly appeared bymy side. "You'd think the news of Hollywood couples splitting up were worse."

* * *

Lois pulled her cigarettes and this time, made no hesitation in lighting it. No one was there to stop her, no one was there to interrogate her about smoking...she was free to do anything. No one was there but her.

Except...

"I think I was late."

Lois took a puff. "Too late, I've already had one cigarette. I broke up with my boyfriend."

I had an urge to say, "About time!" but that wasn't very sympathetic.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was only-" she finally turned around.

I smiled. "I knew I'd find you here Lois."

Lois gasped. "Clark? I thought you were-" She shook her head.

"Thought I was...who?" I smiled. _God, even when she's confused, she's cute._

"Su- never mind." She turned around again and faced the city.

"I've never really been up here. It's kind of...nice. But anyway, I was wondering..." I took a deep breath. "...ifyouwanttodinnerme?"

Lois laughed. "By the sounds of it, probably not!"

I gave her a weak grin. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me."

Lois didn't answer. My mind was racing with worried thoughts. _Oh my God...what did I say? What did I say!_

"Sure Clark. I'd love to. If we get a chance, we can even continue on the Superman project!" Lois gave me a peck on the cheek and looked a ton happier.

She glanced at her watch. "I have to race home to get ready."

"Uh yeah. I'll pick you up at seven!" I smiled as she quickly went back downstairs.

I tenderly brushed my fingers over the spot where she kissed.

_She kissed me!_

"More like...a very **generous** thank-you." I told myself.

My whole body rocked with enthusiasm. My mind was exploding, my stomach was dancing...

When I went up to the roof to talk to Lois, I was concerned and unsettled. When I came down, a smile was plastered across my face for the first time in five years.

* * *

Please review! (It's a habit of me to put this down here at the end...just to remind you...LOL) 


	5. Lois' New Life

Lois _almost_ finds out. Next chappie will be it!

_A/N: Thanksto all of you who have corrected me. I guess there's a lot more to learnabout Superman! Thanks again, I appreciate it. And...he bleeds because Lex stuck kryptonite in...again. And...sorry about that part where she called Superman "Clark"...my mistake. Sorry!_

Lois' POV

**Chapter Five: Lois' New Life**

* * *

"I hope you like Italian." Clark mumbled as he pulled into the parking lot. 

I laughed. "The last time I ate Italian was when Richard-"

Clark looked at me. "You didn't have to push him away."

I turned away. "I know I regret it but something inside tells me that it was the right choice."

When we were seated and had finally ordered our dinner, Clark nervously started to organize his fork, spoon, and knife in an order.

_He looks so cute when he's nervous._

I shook my head. "No, too soon Lois."

Clark looked up. "What?"

"Um...uh, the knife and the spoon are on your right and the fork and the napkin are on your left." I quickly said.

His ears turned red. "I wasn't really-"

"I know." I smiled at him and took his hand. Clark gave me a goofy grin. I laughed.

"I shudder to think what your high school picturewould looklike." I commented and we chuckled over the thought.

When the meals came, we were halfway through the plates until Clark started to look uncomfortable.

"Clark? Something wrong?" I asked nervously. He looked around the room, as if counting the windows in the restaurant. I followed his eyes and shook my head. "Clark?"

"Lois, I have to go. Something...urgent just came up. I'm sorry. Take my keys and keep my car until tomorrow." Clark dropped the keys on the table, stood up and headed towards the door.

"No, Clark wait!" I ran after him but I had no clue where he went in the parking lot. His car was still there but he seemed to have vanished in the dark.

I took Clark's key and opened the door to his car and got in, racing around town to find Clark.

* * *

"Clark, where are you!" I pouted. I had searched the entire city of Metropolis but Clark was nowhere to be found. It was getting late...and it was starting to rain. 

I tried to start the car again but it had ran out of gas. Apparently, I was too carelessto stop at the gas stations that I searched in to fill up the tank.I cursed under my breath and stepped out into the rain and yelled, "CLARK!"

"Lois, what on Earth are you screaming about?"

I turned around. "Thank God you're here!" I ran to hug Superman. He held me tight. "Is this the Clark Kent you told me about?"

I nodded as my grip tightened. He flew me back to my house. "Clark is safe. I promise you, that he'll be at work tomorrow."

"How do you know that Clark is safe? Where is he?"My feet finally touched the ground as Jason peeked out of the window.

"Superman! You're back!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Jason! It's 2 in the morning, you should be asleep!" I scolded him.

"Sorry Mommy, but Superman came here to tell me a story...right?" Jason looked at Superman, eyes pleading for more time.

"Of course. Every night Jason." Superman gave him a wink.

"And you, Lois, Clark is at home...sleeping. I found him...at the Daily Planet...searching for his...uh, briefcase." Superman gave me a reassuring smile and a peck on the forehead. "Don't worry."

My arms slid from his waist to his arms. A warm, dark red liquid reached my fingers.

"What-" I flipped his arm over. A deep gash was in his forearm. "Superman, let me clean that out."

He shook his head. "I'm a superhero. Blood won't stop me."

"But I can." I pulled him into the house and stopped by Jason.

"Superman and I will bejust a second...Superman got a...boo-boo." I winced as I felt the gash again and it was nothing compared to a "boo-boo."

"But Jason, where's Daddy?" I couldn't help but ask my son.

"He put me to bed and left. He said something about a fight you had." Jason took out his inhaler, for caution.

"So, that means, you were at home alone?" The thought provoked me terribly.

"No, Superman took over. I told Daddy that." Jason nodded at Superman.

I whistled under my breath. "Richard would've _loved_ that comment." I muttered sarcastically.

"Okay Jason, just, get under you covers before you catch a cold and we'll be right back." I tucked him in and took Superman's other arm to the bathroom to clean it out.

"Who did this to you? This is so deep." I examined Superman's gash closely.

Superman pulled away. "Lex."

"He's back?" I whispered. "Did he use kryptonite? Oh my God..."

Superman stood still and then said, "I've got something at...home. It'll take care of this. I don't want to go back to the hospital."

"Superman, it's not like the headlines would be screaming, '_Superman Gets Stitches; What a Baby!_'. I'm just...concerned." I finally said.

"Jason's probably upstairs waiting. Lois, I'm fine. Thank you for your help though." He headed upstairs. I stared after him.

_What has my life become?_

* * *

Please review! 


	6. Identity

I really appreciate your critique for Chapter Five. Thanks! And this is the end of my fanfiction...but I'll be back with another story about Superman! Thanks for your reviews and this has just made me learn more about Superman! Thanks!

There was one part in the movie where Lois asked, "How many F's are in catastrophic?". It turns out that Lois is a really bad speller so here's another incident in this chapter.

Clark's POV

**Chapter Six: Identity**

* * *

"Clark, you're safe!" 

She swung her arms around me tight. Everyone looked at us. Perry White, Jimmy Olsen, even a glance from Richard.

I nervously gave her a pat on the back. "Er..."

Lois smiled. "Let's get back to work."

After a few minutes, she looked up. "Clark, how many J's are in original?"

I laughed. "One G, if that's what you want."

Lois blushed. "Thanks...hey, I sort of interviewed Superman last night. Lex is back."

I froze and robotically gasped. "Really?"

"Yeah, and he has more kryptonite. Superman is _not _safe. He has this gash on his right arm."

I tenderly grazed my gash inside my sleeves and winced.

"...stabbed with kryptonite, like before?" Lois gave me a questioning look. I cleared my throat anxiously.

"Swell!" I choked out.

"Clark, this is serious. When Superman came to my house to tell Jason a bedtime story-" Lois stopped and her face turned crimson.

"Bedtime story?" I asked, half-killing myself inside.

"They've sort of became friends. But anyway, Superman was telling him about one of his enemies...and he's back...someone named...Doomsday?"

My stomach twist itself into a knot. I regretted telling Jason and Lois about him. _If I died, what would Jason say?_

"Mmm..." I started to find the carpet very interesting. The conversation was tempting for me to blurt out my identity.

_I can't keep it from her anymore._

"Lois-" I began.

"...Clark..." she leaned forward and gave me another hug.

"I just feel terrible for all the mistakes that I've done. I just...wanted to thank you for helping me through."

Her arms slid down my mine. I gulped nervously. "Lois..."

And then she felt the gash.

I turned away.

"Clark...you're...Super-" Her eyes welled up with tears.

"I think I have to go..." I tried to pull away from her. I knew what else she was thinking.

_"Clark is a nerd! And yet, every night he goes out to save hundreds of lives..."_

I walked down the hall, half-angry, half-relieved.

"Clark...wait." Lois raced up to me. She pulled me in fora kiss.

"That night, Clark, when you came as Superman, you told me that I would fall in love and find out who you are. And...I think I did just that."

* * *

Please review! This is the end! Really bad ending, but I'm glad I got to share my story with all of you! Thanks again!

frodowaterjug


End file.
